


Spring

by brutalism



Category: Gakuen Heaven
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brutalism/pseuds/brutalism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secrets can't stay hidden forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring

**\-- Spring --**

 

“I - I didn’t _want_ to tell you,” Shunsuke said, hating the petulant whine threaded around his words.

His tongue was thick, and he couldn’t look his companion in the eye. He’d taken off his favorite baseball cap and couldn’t stop twisting it in his hands, the brim distorting under the pressure, his body shivering with the fear of a secret released.

“Honey - “

“Don’t call me that! I’m not your honey! I’m not anything! I’m -- “ Voice breaking, Shunsuke’s chest convulsed as he took a deep gulp of air.

His bike glinted in the sunlight a few paces away, and he bolted for it like a rabbit, all his signature feistiness abandoned along with his confession.

“Shunsuke.”

Before his escape could even begin, he was halted. Two strong arms wrapped around his chest from behind; long strands of golden hair fell into his eyes. He felt Naruse’s chin digging into the top of his head.

“Do you think I’m that shallow? That such a thing would make me lose interest?” Naruse whispered, and he pressed his cheek against Shunsuke’s temple, his lips brushing against the curve of the smaller boy’s ears. “Listen, honey. Things can be broken, but not people. Something like that should have never been allowed to happen… but it doesn’t make you anything less than you were before.”

Shunsuke coughed, tears streaming down his cheeks. He rubbed at them with his jacket sleeve. He didn’t understand how the other boy could say such embarrassing lines with a straight face.

“Y-yukihiko, y-you i-idiot.”

His golden-hair lover laughed once, a soft sound. They stood together like that for what seemed like a long time, the only conversation the sound of the spring breeze rustling through the trees.


End file.
